Seth's Secret
by VastDeepOcean
Summary: Jacob and Seth imprinted on each other. But Seth has a secret that only Sam knows about, Will Jake be happy about it or disgusted? Warning- Slash & Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Twilight but it'd be cool!

Warning- Slash, mpreg

Jacob/Seth

Chapter One:

I slunk into Sam's living room, plopped down onto the couch, leaned over and put my head between my knees.

Sam looked at me worried then asked, "What's wrong, Seth?" He sat next to me.

"I... I imprinted." My eyebrows furrowed.

"That's a good thing." Sam smiled and clapped me on the shoulder.

I sighed. "I... imprinted on Jake." It was hard for the words to come out.

"Seth, there's nothing wrong with that."

"I don't think he'll say the same thing. What am I gonna do Sam? He's gonna reject me and I'm gonna die." Tears burned at my eyes.

"You're Jake's best friend, he wont reject you."

"But it's weird! I'm a freak that..." Tears flowed freely down my face now. "I'm a freak that can get pregnant, Sam."

"Calm down Seth, everything's gonna be fine you just gotta tell Jake-"

"Tell me what?" Jake cut Sam off as he stepped into the house. He came up to me looking twice as worried as Sam had. "Seth what's wrong?"

"I-I imprinted... today."

"That's great buddy! On who? And why are you so upset about it?" He looked confused.

Taking a deep breath I steeled myself for what was coming next. "On you, Jake..."

In that second I prepared for my life to end, while looking at my shoes. But when I looked up at him he had the sweetest smile on his face. "I already knew."

"H-how?" I just knew shock was written all over my face.

Jake chuckled. "Cause I imprinted on you too."

My heart froze for a second. "R-really?"

"I've never heard you stutter so much Seth."

All the guys came into the house. "Hey, Seth! Jake just to us the news." Paul patted my back.

"Wha-what news?" I asked.

"You guys are mates!" Quill answered.

I felt heat wash over my face. "Yeah, I guess we are." Jake slipped his hand into mine and squeezed it lightly.

Hope you liked it. I know it's short but it should turn out to be good. I'm gonna do like a flash back chapter explaining the Seth pregnant thing. R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jacob's POV

Emily served a huge spread like always. Hotdog's, hamburgers, chips, enough for an army. I made sure Seth got a seat at the table cause with all of us only a few actually got chairs. As the boys dug in

Seth kinda got pushed aside. Before I knew it a growl ripped from my throat, due to the sad, put out look on Seth's face. They all stopped eating and looked at me quizzically.

"What?" Paul asked, his word muffled from the food in his mouth.

"Let Seth get some food before you guys eat it all. You know he doesn't eat as much." My voice was so animalistic I almost didn't recognize it myself.

"Ok, dude. Gezz."

Seth's neck, ears and face was red. "Sorry babe, I don't know what came over me." I whispered in his ear.

"I-it's ok."

I wrapped my arms around Seth's lithe waist, and hugged him close to me, his back pressed to my chest. I rested my chin on the top of his head. I hadn't realized I was so much taller then he was.

"Hey, babe?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you happy about this?"

Seth turned in my arms and looked up at me. "You and me?"

"Yeah." I answered.

"I'm very happy." He smiled. "Not only did my instincts tell me you're my perfect match, I've been in love with you for years. So yeah, I'm extremely happy."

"I never knew..." It shocked me to find that out about him. That he's liked me for all this time.

"I know, I tried to keep it from you as best I could, and it worked... Until I turned of course, and I can't hide anything anymore." He looked kinda worried.

"What's wrong, baby?"

"Nothing. Do you wanna come over?"

"Yeah, your mom wont mind?"

He smiled, the worried look completely gone. "Not at all, she loves you."

"Ha, really?"

"Yup, she say's you're a good influence, and you will protect me, while we're patrolling and doing wolf stuff." He laced his fingers with mine, and pulled me along toward the rabbit. He bit his lip. "Though I'm not sure how she'll feel about us..."

"Ah... Yeah, ha ha."

"It's not funny, Jacob."

"I know, Seth." I opened his door for him. He got in and with a slightly sad look let go of my hand.

I walked around to my side and got in. "Your mom knows how this stuff works, Seth. She'll be ok with it."

"I hope you're right cause I kinda love you and don't wanna loose you."

"How would you loose me?" I asked.

"What if she freaks and wont let us see each other?"

"Baby." I ran my fingers through his hair. "I will not let that happen."

"You better not." He giggled. It was absolutely the most adorable sound I've ever heard.

I pulled the car up in front of his house and hopped out. I ran over and opened the door for him.

Seth stepped out and grabbed my hand. "Ready for this?"

"I am if you are."

"Ok..." He was shaking a little.

"Baby we don't have to tell her now."

"No, we do. It's best cause if we don't and she finds out from someone else she'll flip." He squeezed my hand pretty tight, if you think about it considering the wolf thing.

He opened the door. "Mom, I'm home. Jacob's with me."

She came out of the kitchen. "Hi Jake." She smiled, then she looked down at our hands and her smile faded.

"Mom, um, J-Jake and I, um, we-we, uh..."

"We imprinted on each other." The way he was stumbling over his words was cute, but I felt like I needed to help him out.

It was quiet for a minute while we waited for her reaction...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Seth's POV

My mo nodded slowly. "When?"

"For me it was a couple weeks ago." Jacob answered.

"It happened to me today."

"Alright, I always knew Jacob would protect you no matter what." Mom smiled kinda sadly at me.

"Are you ok with this mom?"

She sighed and sat in her chair near the door to the kitchen. "It's fine, I just wish you didn't have to go through life with out children."

"Everything will work out. We can adopt right?" Jake put his arm around my shoulders. "There are tons of kids out there the would be lucky to have this guy as their mom."

I punched him in he stomach. "Why am I the mom?"

He laughed. "Lets face it babe..."

"You're the mom." He and my mother said in unison. We all busted out, Jake nearly fell in the floor, which made me laugh harder.

11111111111

The next day at Sam's I sat alone on the couch again.

"Hey Seth, how's it going?" Sam sat next to me.

"It's great, mom is cool with us and she's letting Jacob hang out whenever he wants to..."

"But?"

"But she's upset that we won't have children."

"Your mother doesn't know?"

I shook my head. "I never told her. I was scared and thought if people knew, they'd call me a freak."

"Seth you're a werewolf, how much freakier can you get?" He laughed. It's funny, Sam always found a way to make me feel better in situations like this.

"Hey, Seth, you here!" Jacob yelled from outside.

"I gotta go, I have a date with Jake. Thanks Sam."

"Bye Seth." Sam patted me on the back then waved at Jacob as I ran over to him."

"Hey, you look nice." And he did. He was wearing a black button up with dark jeans. It was a good look for him especially since the shirt was kinda tight and showed off his muscles. And the jeans, oh my wolf gods the jeans fit his ass perfectly.

"You look beautiful too, baby." He kissed my forehand. I did look cute. I was wearing a turquoise polo and tight jeans. I could feel him staring at my ass as I walked over to the rabbit. That's right baby, this is all your's but you can't have it.

He opened the door for me and I got in. As we rode to Port Angeles, the car was silent, not one of those awkward silences where you don't have any idea what to say, but a nice silence, a comfy silence. I liked it.

I reached over and touched Jake's arm. "Hold my hand?"

He smiled and laced our fingers together. "I love, Seth."

I blushed and looked down at my lap. "I love you too, Jake."

He squeezed my hand, I looked up at him and smiled as we pulled into a parking lot behind a clothing store in Port Angeles.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"So, Seth, what do you wanna do?" Jacob asked as we walked toward the restaurant.

"Um, I don't really wanna see a move, nothing good is out. How bout we have dinner then go hang at the coffee shop?" I answered.

"Sound's good to me babe." He grabbed my hand and led me into the cafe.

"Hi, welcome!" The hostess greeted.

"Hi there's two of us." Jake told her.

"Is a booth ok?"

"Yeah, that's fine." We followed her to a booth near the back.

"Your waitress will be here soon." She left smiling and winking at Jake. I growled.

"Hey, calm down. She's just picking up on my love hormones." He chuckled.

"Their only for me so she can just get lost." I was angry.

"You have nothing to worry about baby. The only one I love is you."

"You better..." I couldn't keep the amusement outta my voice.

A tall, thin, guy walked up and winked at me. "Hi, there. I'm Ian and I'll be your waiter tonight."

"Yeah my boyfriend and I would like sweet tea to drink." Jacob almost growled.

"Oh, ok." Ian wrote something down and said. "I'll be back to get your food orders soon and bring you your drinks." He then walked away.

"Who's jealous now?"

"I am." He looked mad.

"Jacob, I love you so much, there will never be any competition." I grabbed his hand.

He smiled. "I know."

"Alright, here's your drinks. Do you know what you want to eat?" Ian asked as he sat down the cups.

"I'll have the double cheese burger with french fries and, hm, just make it a double order of fries." Jake said while scanning the menu.

My man's got a big appetite. I thought to myself kinda turned on. It's a wolf dominance thing. "Give me the fried fish, fries and slaw."

"Alright, I'll have that right out for you." Ian took the menus and walked away.

I bit my lip. "It's kinda sexy, you being all jealous then being all alpha male."

"Yeah?"

"Oh, yeah." I nodded my head, smiling.

He chuckled, his dark eyes shining with happiness. "I think I like the sound of that."

After we ate, Jake paid and we headed for the coffee shop.

"What ya want to drink?" I asked as we walked through the door.

"Hm, vanilla latte`. You?"

"I think I'll have that, too."

"Ok I'll be right back."

"Wait, I'll pay for the coffee." I grabbed his shirt tail.

"Seth, it's kinda an alpha thing. I can't let you buy the coffee, cause I invited you on this date. My instincts won't let me. It's my place to buy dinner and the coffee afterwards. Plus I have my pride."

"Oh, well at least let me give you some gas money. Please? I mean, I just feel weird having you spend all your money on me and I'm just, take, take, take, ya know. I wanna give to you too." I hate when people spend money on me and I can't repay them. It makes me feel like I'm using them for nothing more then their money. The fact that it's my boyfriend spending money on me makes it worse.

"Ok... Thank you." He kissed my forehead. Oh good, Jake isn't one of those overly macho guys that make their girlfriends wear skirts and they can't even order for them selves. I felt better that at least he was going to accept the gas money.

I went and found seats while Jacob got the drinks. The only thing was a small, love seat couch. Shrugging I sat down on the right and waited for my boyfriend to bring the coffee.

"Hey." He handed me the warm cup. "Hope you like it." He sat next to me and put his arm around my shoulders.

"I will, if you like it, it has to be good."

A while later some red neck guy wearing camo came into the shop and the first thing he did was visibly gag as he set eyes on us.

I felt uncomfortable. "Jacob can we go?"

"Is he bothering you baby?"

"Jake this night has been perfect. Please don't ruin it with a confrontation. "

He smiled. "Ok, we can go."

We stood and left, me thanking the werewolf god for sparing our first date. Jake opened the passenger door to the car and let me get in, then shut it and ran around to his side and got in. "You cold? Hot?"

"Of course I'm hot Jacob but my body temperature is fine." I said with a cocky grin.

"Well, I'd have to agree on that point." We laughed as we pulled onto the high way.

~JB/SC~

"Good night, Seth." He kissed my forehead again. We were standing in front of the front door to my house.

"Night." He started to walk away. "Jacob?"

"Yeah?" He turned back to look at me.

"You wanna stay the night?"

~JB/SC~

Look sorry if the red neck comment offended anybody. I can use that cause I'm a red neck myself, complete with camo and everything.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Are you sure?" Jacob asked, a little stunned at my question.

"Yeah... I really need to talk to you... about something."

"Ok."

"Come around to my window, and I'll let you in." I pointed to my window and turned to go in the house.

Jacob got in his car and parked it somewhere out of sight then ran back to my house. He hopped in through the window I'd left open for him. "Hey, what's up?"

"Sit down, please?"

"Seth you're kinda scaring me."

He sat on my bed and I sat next to him. "Have you ever noticed that I keep my tail between my legs when I'm in wolf mode?" I asked as a starter to this awkward conversation coming up.

"Yeah." He said slowly. "But I never thought anything of it."

I took a deep breath. "It'scausewhenI'minwolfformI'magirl." I rushed. I didn't even know I could talk that fast.

"Wait, what?"

"I-it's because... when I'm a wolf... I'm a girl." I whispered the last part hoping he wouldn't hear me. Of course him also being a wolf, with wolf hearing, he heard it all.

"Seriously?"

I couldn't speak so I just nodded my head.

"Jeez, Seth, I thought you were breaking up with me. Don't scare me like that."

"You're not freaked out?" I asked in a little voice.

"No, my dad told me a legend about a man with a female wolf inside. He said it only happened every hundred years, and we were due for it to happen again soon. So when we imprinted I figured, Seth's a girl." He laughed.

I punched him in the arm. "You couldn't have told me! I thought you'd hate me and call me a freak." I couldn't stop the tears as they rolled down my face.

"Seth I'm sorry. Don't cry baby."

I pushed him away as he tried to hug me. "Did you know I can have babies?"

His face paled. "No..."

I blushed. "Well, I can. And I want one."

"A baby?" He squeaked.

"Yes, I wanna have a baby, with you."

"N-now?"

I nodded and bit my lip. I climbed onto Jacob's lap, straddled him, and looked him straight in the eyes. "Yes."

His breath fanned across my face. "Ok..." His voice trembled a little. He wrapped his arms around my back and kissed me. I could tell Jacob's nervousness was gone after that.

I pulled my shirt off over my head. Jake kissed my neck, and down my chest, then back up to my lips. He stood with me in his arms and laid me down on my bed. "Are you sure Seth?"

"Yes."

~JB&SC~

When I woke up, I was so calm and peaceful, wrapped in Jacob's arms. There was just a little bit of pain in my lower back but it'd be gone soon. I turned in Jake's arms to face him. He looked so sweet. I kissed his lips, and his eyes opened. "Good morning, baby."

"Morning, how you feeling?"

"Just a little soar, but it'll go away soon enough."

"Can I... say something?"

"Yeah." I sat up on my elbow.

"Last night... that was amazing, Seth."

"Oh good." I laughed. "It was my first time, so I didn't know if I'd be any good at it."

"I felt the same way. But you were wonderful, baby." He kissed my nose.

"You were great, Jacob, it felt so good." I instantly blushed. "Um, I mean..."

"Wanna do it again?"

"N-now, at eight o'clock in the morning?"

"Yeah." Jake grinned.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Just as Jacob was 'mounting' me, my bedroom door opened. There my mother stood, laundry dropped to the floor, and her mouth open wide. "What the hell is going on!"

"We're having sex, mom."

"Oh God." She turned and shut the door on the clothes in the floor.

I laughed, turned back to Jake, and kissed him. "Don't stop."

He licked my lips and I sucked his tongue into my mouth.

~JB&SC~

We walked into Sam's house hand in hand with smiles on our faces.

"Jeez the way you're smiling, you'd think y'all just got done banging each other." Paul joked.

I couldn't help but blush, cause he was right. "Oh my god, y'all did just bang each other!"

"Shut up." Jacob punched him in the arm.

I couldn't look at anyone, until Emily came up and touched my arm. "It's ok Seth, they're just jealous because they're all virgins."

Sam laughed. "Come on guys, lets eat."

We all sat around the table and started to dig in. Every once in a while, one of the guys would look at me weird. It made me uncomfortable, and a little upset.

I texted Jacob. _"They keep looking at me weird... :'("_

His phone dinged and he looked down at it. He looked mad. _"We're leaving. Now."_

My phone buzzed in my lap. After reading it I stood up and grabbed Jake's hand. "Let's go."

"Where you guys going?"

"My mom wants us to help her around the house today, so if there's no important news or anything, we're gonna go."

"Ok see you tomorrow." Sam waved good bye to us and we walked out.

Halfway down the drive tears started rolling down my face. I hiccupped and my body trembled.

"Oh baby, don't cry about those jerks." Jacob wrapped me in his arms, then kissed my forehead.

We ended up sitting in a field of wild flowers, just talking. I would gag at the romance if it weren't happening to me. I really love this guy. He makes me so very happy.

"Jacob?"

"Hm?"

"I don't want our whole relationship built off of sex."

"Neither do I." He sat up.

"But I really wanna have sex with you right now. Can we go back to my house?"

"Let's do it here."

"In the field?" I laughed.

"Yeah, it'll be sexy." He put his hand on my hip and scooted closer to me.

"O-ok. Lets do it." I leaned over to Jake and started kissing him. As it heated up he began pulling my shirt up. We broke apart for air and he removed it. I laid back on the soft grass waiting as he slid his and my pants off.

He laid on top of me and kissed my neck, eye lids, nose, and lastly my mouth. "I love you Seth."

~JB&SC~

"Hey where've you two been?" Mom asked as we walked through the door.

"Just hanging around. Hey, mom, if anybody from the pack asks, we were with you all day, ok?"

"Why, what happened?"

"They, um, are having trouble accepting us... As a couple." Jacob answered.

"What do you mean?"

"They made Seth feel uncomfortable today at Sam's. Sam and Emily are fine, and Leah, but the boys are being homophobes, or something. Some of the ways they were acting just made Seth uncomfortable." Jake put his arm around my shoulders in a comforting manner.

"You boys should talk to Sam about this. He'll make them straighten out. He is the alpha after all." Mom smiled kindly.

"Actually not for long."

I was confused. "What do you mean?"

"I'm gonna become the alpha, it's my birth right and it's who I am."

"That's great Jake!" I hugged him with a huge smile on my face. "I'm so proud of you."

He pecked me on the lips. "Thank you."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jacob sat in my bed just staring out the window. I crawled into his lap. "What's wrong love?" I asked.

"Hmm, nothing really. Just thinking about what it'll be like when I'm alpha."

"It won't be much different. You're a lot like Sam. You'll be great." I kissed his cheek.

"I was also thinking about what it'll be like to be a dad, what you'll look like pregnant, stuff like that." He smiled.

"I guess I'll look like there's a ball under my shirt." I shrugged.

Jake chuckled. "You'll be too cute."

Blushing I nodded my head. "Yeah..."

We sat in comfortable silence for a while just enjoying each other's company. My favorite thing about being with Jake was not having to talk but still understanding the other without words.

It wasn't long and I'd fallen asleep without realizing it.

**Jacob POV**

Seth was sleeping peacefully in my lap. I could stay like this forever. He was so cute and almost delicate. I couldn't keep my eyes off of him for more than a minute. So many things were running through my head I couldn't sort them. The thought the stood out from the rest was. _"Our baby might be in there..."_

Seth could be pregnant. He probably is pregnant. We've done it like ten times now without protection. Holly shit, I'm gonna be a dad...

Before I let that thought throw me into an obis I shut my brain down and let sleep consume me.

A nip on my ear woke me up. "Seth, what is it?"

"I want you." He whispered into my ear and bit it again.

"Mm, baby."

"I know you want me, even in your dreams. You were moaning my name and rubbing your hard on against me." His voice was husky. I didn't know that just a few words said in a sexy voice could turn me on so much.

"Yes." I breathed.

"Is it ok if I sit on top?"

Seth knows the pecking order and how the whole wolf dominant thing goes. Because I'm the dominant and alpha male it's against my instincts to let him be on top unless he asks and I allow him. Personally I think it's sexy. "Yeah, baby." I started to suck his neck as he got comfortable on top of me.

~JB&SC~

"Hey Sam." I greeted as Seth and I walked into his house.

"Seth, Jacob what happened to you guys yesterday?"

"The guys were giving me funny looks and it was making me uncomfortable. I wanted to talk to you about it and see if you'd talk to them?" Seth looked from Sam to me then back again.

"Yeah me and Jacob can talk to them." Sam said looking at me.

"Yup, we'll take care of it."

**Seth POV**

I smiled at Jake and kissed his cheek. I saw Emily in the kitchen and went over to talk to her. "Hey Em."

"Hi Seth. What's up?"

"What's it like to be pregnant?"

"Well it's annoying and tiresome and wonderful. Your back and feet hurt all the time." The annoying part I guessed. "You can feel the baby moving and hear the heart beat at the doctor's." The wonderful part for sure. "It'll all be worth it when the best thing that every happened to you comes and you get to hold that beautiful little life in your arms for the first time." She had the sweetest smile on her face and she was rubbing the slight bump of her tummy.

"Are you excited?"

"Very, I can't wait till she gets here. Why do you ask Seth?"

"Well I know you know about me." I started.

"Uh-huh." She nodded for me to continue.

"I think I might be pregnant." I felt the blush creep onto my face.

"What!" I jumped at Jacob's sudden out burst and turned to look at him. "Already?"

I just nodded.

"Why do you think that Seth?" Emily asked me.

I turned back to her. "Morning sickness..."

"For how long?"

"About a week." I couldn't shake the feeling that Jacob wasn't happy about this at all.

~JB&SC~

Sorry it took so long to update please enjoy!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey Guys...

So like one review since July is not cool y'all. I'm gonna need a couple before I update just to know people are still interested. I haven't deserted this story cause I like it but I'm not gonna post more chapters if no one is reading it ya know?


End file.
